A Suite Song
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: COMPLETE.My OC Emily writes a song, Cody finds it what does he do and what happens.R&R!
1. The Suite Song

**Here is just something I made up really because I was bored I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Cody was going into his cabin when he saw a crumpled up piece of paper by his bed, making sure no one was coming he picked it up and read it. It was a song scribbled down, it said:

_Oh, when I first met you, you were sweet,kind you were my friend_

_I will never forget, that day when I had to leave you behind!_

_I will always remember you, and cherish all our memory's, I will always think about you when I'm down........and say three words...._

_oh, down by the park we would have a good time,laughing and playing it was so much fun  
_

_I will always , think about those memory's, those days left behind!_

_...but there is just one thing I had to tell you, before I left.._

_I will always remember you, and cherish all our memory's, I will always think about you when I'm down........and say three words...._

_and those three words are!, those three words are!_

_I will always remember you, and cherish all our memory's, I will always think about you when I'm down........and say three words....and say three words..._

_[whispering]I will always remember you, and cherish all our memory's, I will always think about you when I'm down........and say three words...._

_[back to normal]I will always remember you, and cherish all our memory's, I will always think about you when I'm down........and say three words...._

_[speaking]I will remember you are cherish all our memory's.....memory's_

_I Love You.._

What was this song?,was it for him? A thousand questions went through his mind, Looking back at those words, he placed it carefully in his pocket, he had to answer those thousand questions. He took the door handle and opened the door, was what he was doing right? Or wrong?......

* * *

**that was it if you would like me to continue it just review, thanks!**


	2. Was it all a prank?

**Ok here is the next chapter, I would like to thank tiger002, Elianna22 and woundedhearts for their kind reviews! and anyone who read it!

* * *

**Cody had just come out of the cabin when he bumped into Woody, "Hey Cody!"Woody said "Oh hi,ur....where's Bailey, Zack and Emily?"said Cody nervous "Sky deck, bye!"woody said leaving so Cody left for the sky deck.

"Hi"Bailey said as Cody came "Hi, so what's up?"he said still quite nervous, "I dunno, I think I'll go prank Moseby"Zack said "As always..."Cody said more relaxed rolling his eyes "So did you get it?"Bailey asked "What?" "The photo! For Emily"she told him "Oops no..."Cody said, "Come on we'll go find it"Bailey said taking Cody away, you see Emily first met Zack and Cody at the Tipton and got a photo of them which she left and wanted back, luckily Cody kept it.

The two had just reached the cabin to search for the photo, "So what was it like at the Tipton?"Bailey asked "It was fun, we used to play in the lobby a lot, get Moseby mad"Cody answered Bailey laughed, "Um Bailey I-" "Oh!, I think I found it" Bailey said "Nope just some rubbish "she threw it in the bin, and the thing she had just thrown in the bin looked like another song so as Bailey looked under his bed he went and looked in the bin only to find someone's homework they had gotten today and one thing went through his mind, Zack....

* * *

**Ok, the chapter, I know IS short but I didn't really want to give anything away and spoil the story so** **you'll have to wait for the next one!, Oh and who liked the song,I wrote it. tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Do I hear the person?

**Ok here is chapter 3, I would like to thank my reviewers woundedhearts,tiger002 and Wyntirsno for reviewing and Wyntirsno for making this one of your favorite story's as well.

* * *

**

Bailey had found it, she had found the picture, it was a photo of Zack and Cody, in between them was Emily.

"Come on Cody, I found the photo lets go give it to her"Bailey smiled

"Ok"Cody said quite sad getting up follow Bailey out the door when Woody came in

"Hi Cody!"he said "I've got my song, my song"this part he sang, Cody froze "You what?"

"Got my song"Woody replied "Here it's my favorite", he handed Cody a CD with _Barney the Dinosau_r on it, Cody sighed with relief

"Barney the dinosaur?"Cody said giving the CD back "Hey!,......don't tell anyone"Woody snatched it back as Cody went to the door.

* * *

"Hey Emily!"Bailey said running to her "Oh hi"Emily replied, Bailey held out the picture "Oh! Thanks Bailey!"she hugged her "Your welcome"Bailey said turning to get a smoothie, Emily quickly ran up to Zack who was cleaning a table

"Zack? Could you do me a favor?"Emily asked him

"What?"he turned around

"Can you get this to Cody and Woody's room and put it on Cody's bed"she held out a folded up piece of paper

"Sure.."he said taking it "Thanks!"she half hugged him and went, Zack looked at the paper and thought _Instead of pranking Moseby, I could prank Cody or maybe both.., _Moseby walked past

"Moseby can_ I_ ask you a favor?"he asked

"No, because it's probably something bad"he decided to walk away

"No, no it's not bad..it's good, just get this to Cody and Woody's room, ok?"he held out the paper "Ok..."he snatched the paper and made his way to Cody and Woody's room, Zack smiled and went back to work.

Cody saw Moseby walk past him as he made his way to the sky deck and to the smoothie counter "Hi, Emily did you get the photo?"he asked

"Yeah..."she replied "Hey guys, were going to London and my cabin, are you coming?"Bailey said, Emily and Cody both nodded and got up "Here we go again"Cody muttered under his breath.

-----

They were all walking in a line to the cabin, Cody broke of the line to go to his cabin because Moseby had just come out, he quickly opened the door and went in their he saw something on his bed, a song perhaps?, he picked it up and read it. It was the song he had gotten last time "Moseby?.."he whispered "It couldn't be" and as he had whispered he was right because right at that second someone was singing the song and it sounded like it was coming from Zack's room, he went to investigate….

* * *

**Ok that was the chapter! Please tell me if you liked it, I bet you know who it is now, but was it just a recording or really someone singing?, review!.**


	4. I now know who you are

**Ok here is the fourth chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, it may be different to than you expected but here it is. I would also like to thank my reviewers!

* * *

**

Cody had just reached the door to Zack's cabin, he took the handle and opened the door, no one was there but he could sense someone was hiding

"Hello..?"he said "Is anyone here?", there was no response, everywhere was still and quiet

"Zack?"he waited "...Moseby?", he heard a giggle, but where did it come from?....

"I give up, ok?, you can come out now"he sighed, he didn't feel like playing this game all he wanted to know was who was the song from. All the heartfelt feelings got to him and was worried, in case the words weren't for him and he was sad because maybe it was a prank. The bathroom door opened, he waited to see who would come out.....................

Emily emerged from the bathroom and stood quiet with her head slightly down

"Emily?, w-was it you?"Cody asked, she faced him

"Yes but, I'll leave now"she was walking to the door when Cody stopped her

"So you wrote this and it was all for me a-and......you like me don't you?"Cody asked, she nodded at the first two questions but stopped at the last.

"Ok Cody, I admit it, I like you. Ever since I saw you at the tipton all the way to now"Emily admitted, Cody smiled

"Wow.., well I have to say I like you too and those words really got to me"He smiled at her and she smiled back

"Really?"she asked checking for certain

"Yeah, like you'll always remember no matter what happens"He replied

"Thanks"

"It's ok, but why are you here?"Cody said

"Well, I gave another song to Zack so he could give it to you but he never went, so I was looking for it in here"Emily answered

"Oh, here you go"Cody pulled out the song

"No, you keep it"She pushed it back

"Ok, thanks"he said putting it in his pocket

"I guess we should catch up"Emily said, in case the rest wondered where they were

"Ok then"Cody said, turning to the door opening it and walking out,Emily followed. She hugged him

"Come on"she smiled one last time, Cody sharing the smile

"Ok, and what were those three words?"He asked as they walked a long

"I love you"she whispered and they walked to Bailey and Londons room, secretly hand in hand.

* * *

**Ok how was that?It's not supposed to be a love story but if you wan to call it that you can though it's not very love story-ish. Right ,now, I asked all my reviewers the same question as want the want to happen next so there will be a fifth chapter AND a sequel coming, but I need your help again! What should happen in the next chapter and the sequel? Review and tell me!**


	5. Confusion and Goodbye

**Thanks for the Ideas! It's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Also it's the next day:)**

**Disclaimer: **For the whole of this story I do not own anything. I do not own suite life, _Barney the dinosaur _or _monopoly_. I own this story and Emily.

* * *

Bailey, Emily and Woody were all sitting down having smoothies when Zack and Cody turned up.

"Hey guys"Bailey greeted "Zack you're late so someone else took your shift, where have you been?"

"I was sleeping, then I got up got dressed, sat down for a bit, went to the door-"Zack explained

"Get to the point!"Bailey cut off

"Ok, ok I was talking to Cody"

"What about?"Woody joined the conversation

"Stuff..."Cody said strangely, Emily whispered to him

"You told him about me?Didn't you?"

"Well yes... anyway you asked him to give another song to me"Cody whispered back

"Fine.."Emily sighed and went back to drinking her smoothie

"So guys where were you yesterday?I mean when your weren't at my cabin"Bailey asked

"I umm.... went to the bathroom..?"Emily said

"Ok...and Cody?"

"I-I..went to get my jacket"He said

"I thought you were already wearing a jacket?"Bailey said

"Did I say Jacket?..pfft I mean socks..."

"Why would you get socks..?"

"Socks? I mean hat,shoes,coat,scarf,hairbrush,toothbrush,towel,pants!"He said quickly and nervously going through a list of items

"'Undies'?!ha ha you forgot to put your pants on!, I mean I'm not that bad!"Zack said, Cody looked at him

"What were you _really _doing?"Bailey asked

"Ok fine..me and Emily were chatting because she wrote a song for me and all, a-and she likes me"Cody explained, but this made Emily quite mad. She poured her smoothie all over Cody's head

"Oops, my bad better go get you a towel"She said slightly sarcastic

"Awkward.."Zack said

"Hey look. She left something"Bailey noticed something folded up where she was sitting

"Hey Cody, why don't you take it to her.."Woody teased, Cody looked at him

"Fine.."

"Also, you might wanna go clean yourself I don't think she's coming back"Zack stated the obvious

Cody rolled his eyes and left

* * *

Cody came to the cabin where Emily was staying and knocked on the door.

"Uhh..no one is here"Emily said

"Ha ha very funny"Cody said sarcastically "I know your there, any way you left something"she opened the door

"Thanks"she took it "Why did you tell them?I thought it was a secret..."

"I know..but did you have to pour you smoothie all over my head "

"Then why did you tell them?"she asked taking no notice of him

"I dunno.."

"You probably don't even like me"

"I-"

"I know you like Bailey"

"W-"

Why did you even say you liked me too"

"I-"

"Go off with Bailey"Emily kept cutting him off "You know what, I don't even care!" she ran off crying

"But"Cody said after her and then sighed. _Why did I even bother? Why do I have to be in this mess? _He thought_ Should I go with her, or even Bailey?_

He then left

* * *

Bailey was just walking up the corridor as Cody came back, wiping his hair with a towel

"Hey, why was Emily crying?did you do something wrong?"Bailey asked him

"I-I well, ok. She didn't want me to say anything and it was supposed to be a secret. I feel so stupid, I feel like Zack!"he explained

"No you don't your not stupid and your not Zack"Bailey comforted "Here go apologise"

"She said that she didn't care any more and thought I liked you"

"Do you?-I mean, go on then apologize, try"

"Ok..."he was leaving "Oh and Bailes?"

"Uh huh?"

"I do like you"

Bailey smiled as Cody left to find Emily.

.

He came to the Sky deck to see if Emily was back there, she was, but not by herself she was sitting with Zack on one of the tables "Zack?..huh?"he muttered and ran back to Bailey.

"Oh hey Bailey"

"Hi, so how did it go?"

"Well...she said she was cool with it and.. it's nice that I like you"he lied

"Oh really?"she said "Wow...umm what do you wanna do now?"

"Umm just gonna...I dunno, go with you?"he said and followed Bailey to her cabin.

* * *

Soon Zack came back to his cabin, Emily following him. They went inside. A couple of minutes later Bailey and Cody came to see if Zack was there, not expecting to see Emily there

"Emily what are you doing here?"Bailey and Cody said at the same time

"Were playing _Monopoly_"Zack said

"Can we play?"Bailey said

"Sure"Emily said "Apart from Cody is not welcome here"

"Huh?"Bailey said "I thought you didn't care and said it was nice that Cody liked me"

"I didn't say anything"Emily said

"Umm..."Cody stammered "Ok I lied to you Bailey because I saw Emily with Zack"

"Eww why would I want to be with Emily?"Zack said

"Because.."Cody said "Because she's pretty and so is Bailey, and now I don't know what to do"

"Cody..?"Emily said "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure..he said and they both went outside shutting the door behind them

"I'm sorry for everything"she started

"You didn't do anything..to upset me.."he looked at the ground

"I know it may not seem like it but I poured a smoothie over your head, I embarrassed you, I sat with Zack"

"I suppose.."

"Please forgive me"she said

"If you forgive me too"

"I forgive you"they both said together and then they kissed, they broke away

"Ok...um..right..I have to go pack"she said biting her lip

"Why?"

"I never said but I'm leaving.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... but please I'll always remember you and like you"

"Ok"he smiled as she walked off, he opened the door Zack and Bailey were both playing a game of monopoly

"Oh hey"Bailey looked up "Where is Emily?"

"She went to pack, she's leaving tomorrow"

"Oh..did you do something wrong"

"No, she can't stay here forever you realize, she's a passenger"

"Yeah that's true...when is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, when the ship has docked"

"Ok, wanna play?"

"Sure"

* * *

The following morning the teens all waited as the ship was docking. Emily was waiting with her suit cases ready to go.

"Well it's time top wave goodbye to your friend, if only you were all going"Moseby walked past

"Ok then bye guys"Emily said and hugged each one of her friends

"Bye"they all said sadly

"Don't worry guys, I know I'll see you again!"she said and waved, and as she ran away they all waved wondering if they will ever she her again.

* * *

**If so sorry!I promised to update very quickly and look how quick this was!tut tut breaking promises again....anyway I hoped you all liked it!Yes there is a sequel coming, I have ideas but I still really need your help!thanks and review!!**


End file.
